Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 31
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 31: Major Negotiation, Part 1 Of 2 that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OM0MeSQPrnE {Las Vegas, LG Airport, 8:30AM, Lobby} Blazer and Sierra are seen getting their tickets for the flight to New York, they sit in the lobby and wait for the plane to get ready to board passengers. "You know that you will have to talk to me after all we need to communicate for the negotiation, Sierra." Said Blazer as he saw Sierra face away from him. Sierra rampages through her purse, looking for a picture of Avalon. "This is my husband, the one person I truly love and will love." Addressed Sierra as she shows him the photo of Avalon. "Don't expect one kiss between you and me to break that." She added. Blazer was left a little disorientated by her words, he loves her and is willing to fight for her love. He plans on using this trip as an opportunity to seduce her to the max. "Well the plane is ready, shall we go?" Asked Blazer, trying to ignore Sierra's previous comment. "Lets." She replied, and walked ahead of him. {Las Vegas, Hayward Company, 9:10AM, Avalon's Office} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDoG5iIaILs Avalon is seen looking for a file to begin the document for a restaurant owner who needs a document to renovate it. "Just a little more and I'll be done." Said Avalon to himself trying to rush to finish it, Gabriela then comes into the office. "Avalon, I need to tell you something important." Stated Gabriela with an uneasy look on her face. "What is it Gabby?" Avalon asked, worried. "I got a report from the doctor who is taking care of Valencia at that special clinic you sent her for the paralyzed." Explained Gabriela. "And what about it? Is she okay?" Asked Avalon, who looked as if he was about to sulk. Gabriela didn't want to tell Avalon to ruin his day, but she knew she had no other choice. "Valencia suffered a cardiac arrest and passed away today in the morning." Said Gabriela slightly crying. Avalon begins to sulk at the given news, Gabriela goes to hug him tightly trying to comfort. "Why me...why me?" Avalon asked tearfully. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ITsRyKrO7g {Las Vegas, Montclair Galleria, 10:00AM} Candice, Lilith and Damien are out shopping for a number of accessories, such as things for the restaurant and their apartments in the morbido vicinity. "I really want something like a new dress, what do you think, Lilith?" Asked Candice who didn't really know what to buy as clothing. "I think a new dress for you would be nice, I'm looking for more cooking appliances for the apartment." Explained Lilith as she looked around the kitchen aisle. Damien was at the little movie rental department to rent a movie so they could all watch a movie. "Excuse me but, do you have any romantic movies?" Asked Damien to the cashier. "Yeah we have, "Lives Of My Eyes", "Corch's Fear" and "Its all For Lust"." Explained Gritz the cashier. "Which one would be the best?" Asked Damien. "I would recommend "Lives Of My Eyes", it has the best ratings so far." Said Gritz. "Alright I'll take it then." Stated Damien, he wanted to impress Candice. He little by little has been falling in love with her but hides his love due to fear of rejection. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0o44Lhy3xg {New York, Pachirisu Hotel, Lobby, 10:50AM} Blazer and Sierra were just barely checking into the hotel, Sierra's room was in the sixth floor while Blazer's was in the seventh. {Pachirisu Hotel, Sierra's Suite, 10:55AM} Sierra unpacks her stuff and then immediately calls Avalon to check up on him. "My love how are you, I just arrived at the hotel." Greeted Sierra, Avalon is heard tearful and it worries Sierra. "I hear that you are crying, why are you crying Avalon?" Asked Sierra. "My sister Valencia..." Said Avalon sulking. "What happened to her?" Asked Sierra about to also cry. "She had a cardiac arrest today in the morning, she is dead..." Explained Avalon, Sierra was shocked she couldn't believe Valencia had died. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters